When Crazy falls for Crazy
by Milankovitch0889
Summary: Ce n'était sensé n'être qu'une simple histoire de sexe, rien de bien compliqué. Mais les choses ne peuvent jamais être simple lorsque les deux protagonistes de l'Histoire s'appellent Dean Ambrose et Emma ! [Dean/Emma, minor Seth/Paige, Roman/Bayley]


**Un one-shot tout droit sorti de mon imagination ! **

**Demma est en train de devenir mon couple préféré et de loin ! 3**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

Dean avait vécu cette situation des dizaines de fois, des centaines de fois même. Jamais ça ne l'avait dérangé. Beaucoup le connaissait pour ses talents sur le ring ou lorsqu'il avait un micro à la main, ses collègues le connaissaient, surtout, pour son côté volage. Dean Ambrose dans une relation sérieuse ? Jamais de la vie… C'était un fait que personne ne pourrait contredire. Personne, jusqu'à ce que cette blonde ne rentre dans sa vie. Il ne savait même plus comment c'était arrivé. Un dîner banal avec Seth et Roman après un show. Et puis, elles sont arrivées, toutes les trois. Il les connaissait de vue et de nom, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment sympathisé avec aucune d'entre elle. Roman et Seth, au contraire, semblaient avoir l'habitude de les côtoyer. Dean n'était pas quelqu'un d'asocial, bien au contraire mais il avait toujours eu un rapport plutôt particulier avec les femmes. Pour lui, l'amitié Homme-Femme n'existait pas et il n'était pas vraiment un partisan de cette utopie qu'était un couple. A quoi bon s'encombrer de quelqu'un ? De devoir prendre quelqu'un à sa charge ? De devoir se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ses deux compères du Shield ne partageaient pas son point de vue et il n'y avait qu'à voir avec quelle envie, ils avaient dévoré Paige et Bayley pour le comprendre. Dean avait trouvé ce spectacle aussi pathétique qu'amusant. Seth et Roman ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point ils avaient l'air stupide à faire dans la subtilité alors que la cause était déjà gagnée d'avance. Et c'est à ce moment précis, qu'il avait commis sa première erreur : Entamer la discussion avec la dernière des filles. Blonde, yeux bleus, il ne connaissait que son prénom : Emma !

Il se souvenait très bien de la raison pour laquelle il avait entamé la discussion. La jeune femme n'avait cessé de le regarder étrangement depuis qu'elle et ses copines s'étaient installées à leur table. Avec son tact légendaire, il lui avait demandé s'il y avait un problème et elle lui avait simplement fait remarquer qu'il avait un bout de salade coincé entre les dents. Et c'est à ce moment précis que les choses auraient pu prendre une autre tournure s'il ne s'était pas mis à rire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait ri, c'en était pathétique mais ça avait planté les fondations de ce véritable foutoir qu'était sa vie en ce moment.

S'il y avait bien une règle que Dean s'était tenu de suivre lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans le Main Roster avec Seth et Roman, c'était de ne jamais coucher avec une de ses collègues. Loin de lui l'idée de s'apporter des problèmes inutiles et des scènes complètement puériles avec une d'entre elle. Il n'était pas comme Seth et Roman, il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Et pourtant, alors qu'il se remémorait ces souvenirs, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Rien qu'une seconde… Tout ça, parce qu'_ELLE _n'était pas là ! Il ne savait pas vraiment comment les choses avaient commencé, comment ils en étaient arrivés à coucher ensemble. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette idée puisse effleurer l'esprit de la jeune femme. Emma était l'opposé de lui, sur beaucoup de point. Elle était le type de femme qui rêvait du prince charmant, celle qui voulait une relation stable, celle qui désirait passer sa vie avec le même homme. Tout ce dont Dean ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

Alors il n'avait pas compris lorsqu'elle l'avait attiré dans sa chambre ce soir là, lorsqu'elle avait fermé la porte, lorsqu'elle s'était laissé poussé contre celle-ci, lorsqu'elle avait gémit son prénom durant une partie de la nuit. Elle était partie le lendemain, sans un mot, sans même un regard. Ils s'étaient vus à de nombreuses reprises, plus par obligations que par envie. Seth et Roman ne pouvant plus se passer de leurs petites-amies, ils se voyaient souvent le soir après le show, autour d'un verre. Ils tenaient la chandelle tous les deux mais jamais elle n'avait fait allusion à ce moment. Dean n'avait pas cherché à en parler non plus, bien trop heureux de constater que cet écart n'avait causé aucun dommage à la stabilité de sa petite vie. Et puis, elle était revenue une fois, puis une autre fois. Toujours le même scénario et Dean se contentait de suivre, appréciant les rares moments qu'ils partageaient.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son lit. Elle était partie sans faire un bruit, comme d'habitude. Et pour la première fois, ça le dérangeait de ne pas se réveiller avec la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il se surprenait à se demander à quoi elle ressemblait le matin, en se réveillant. Si elle était aussi belle que lorsqu'elle murmurait son nom lors de leurs ébats nocturnes, si elle sentait aussi bon que lorsqu'il dévorait son cou tout en l'allongeant sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel… Un frisson le parcourra lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sortant de son lit, il prit la direction de la salle de bain, espérant qu'une bonne douche le laverait de tous les sentiments qui commençait à envahir son esprit chaotique.

* * *

" Et on sera trois couples ! Paige m'a dit qu'Emma allait venir accompagner d'un homme ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas un idiot… " Dean recracha sa bière lorsqu'il entendit la phrase de Seth.

Immédiatement, il sentit les deux paires d'yeux de ce dernier et Roman sur lui et Ambrose toussa tout en s'excusant. Se levant, il quitta la table et se dirigea vers les toilettes du Pub dans lequel les trois garçons avaient décidé de s'arrêter. Nettoyant son tee-shirt, le blond ne cessait de se répéter la phrase de Seth en tête et de se demander pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant. Il est vrai que ça faisait quelques temps que lui et Emma n'avaient plus partagés un moment intime. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas – bien au contraire – mais il n'avait pas eu l'audace d'aborder la blonde pour lui faire part de ses envies. Non, il ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi il avait ressentit cette légère torsion au niveau de l'estomac lorsque Seth avait annoncé la nouvelle à Roman. Ces derniers n'étaient pas du tout au courant de ce qui se tramait entre lui et l'australienne et c'était bien mieux comme ça. S'ils l'apprenaient, leurs petites amies l'apprendraient aussi et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire face à deux brunes lui menaçant de lui arracher ce qu'il avait entre les jambes s'il faisait du mal à leur amie. Surtout qu'il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette affaire.

Se regardant dans le miroir, il soupira. Emma avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, il n'avait jamais parlé de ce que ça représentait pour eux, leur petite histoire... C'était surprenant venant d'Emma d'ailleurs mais Dean était simplement rassuré de voir qu'elle ne compliquerait pas les choses. Mais voilà que son esprit était en train de les compliquer les choses. Pourquoi diable, ça le dérangerait que la jeune femme puisse aller voir ailleurs ? Après tout, il avait bien passé son temps à regarder les jambes de la serveuse depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce pub – Certes, c'était surtout une occupation pour éviter d'écouter une énième conversation au sujet de la vie amoureuse de Seth et Roman… -

"Tu vas bien ? T'en as passé du temps aux toilettes ? " Dean ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à Seth et avala d'une traite le reste de sa bière.

" Je vais faire un tour ! On se voir ce soir…" dit-il en prenant sa veste et déposant un billet sur la table. Ne laissant le temps à ses compagnons de poser une question, il sortit du pub.

"C'est quoi son problème ? " demanda Seth alors qu'il observait la silhouette de Dean s'éloigner.

" Je ne sais pas mais il est bizarre en ce moment, enfin plus bizarre que d'habitude ! " répondit Roman, l'air sérieux sur le visage.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude de gérer les sautes d'humeur de Dean depuis le temps mais ces derniers temps, ce dernier semblait absent, presque éteint. Et il était impossible d'aborder la question avec lui. Ambrose avait toujours tenu à garder ses sentiments et ses pensées pour lui, tant que ça ne mettrait pas le groupe en danger. Seth et Roman étaient inquiets pour lui, plus qu'ils ne le lui montraient. Ce n'était pas le fait que Dean traverser une mauvaise passe, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde mais c'était de n'avoir aucune idée des raisons. Mais ils attendaient que ça se passe ou que ce dernier ne décide à en parler à un d'entre eux. Dean savait qu'ils seraient là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Ils étaient devenus des frères avec le temps et entre frères, on se soutient.

* * *

Son téléphone à la main, il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, incapable de tenir en place tel un lion en cage. Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ou plutôt il refusait de le comprendre. Il se forçait à rester ici, à se contenir dans cette chambre plutôt que de sortir et de rejoindre le restaurant que Seth et Roman avaient mentionné un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il la voyait, avec ce type. Jamais il n'avait expérimenté ce genre de sentiments et de réactions envers qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer ce genre de chose parce qu'il avait toujours pris ses précautions pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Et voilà que la vie avait décidé de lui tendre un piège, un piège blond qui sentait le bonbon et avait un sourire enjôleur. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire là tout de suite, dans cette chambre. Et au lieu de ça, elle était certainement en train de sourire à un abruti… Rien que cette pensée le mena à donner un énorme coup de poing dans le mur. Faisant fi de la douleur, il secoua la tête. Il était absolument ridicule. Emma était juste une femme comme les autres, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient partagé plusieurs fois le même lit, qu'ils avaient passé de longues soirées à discuter pour éviter de devoir assister aux déclarations d'amour mielleuses entre leurs quatre amis qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux. Non, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une femme avec qui il avait pris du plaisir. S'allongeant sur le lit, fixant le plafond de la chambre d'hôtel, il se rendait compte à quel point il était idiot de nier l'évidence. D'une certaine façon, il tenait à la jeune femme, bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Emma n'était pas comme les autres femmes qu'il avait rencontrées. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait avec elle mais une chose était sûre, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre puisse poser ses mains sur elle.

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment quelqu'un de possessif, il détestait les gens possessifs. C'était une des raisons qui le poussaient à se tenir à des relations d'un soir, pas d'attache, pas de jalousies, pas de problèmes. Et là, il faisait face aux problèmes. Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant qu'il avait décidé de regarder ce qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer ces dernières semaines ? Continuer de faire l'autruche, en espérant que cette lubie finisse par partir d'elle-même ? Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça puisse lui passer de sitôt. Il était hors de question qu'il aborde le sujet avec la jeune femme. Ce n'était vraiment pas envisageable. Pour lui dire quoi ? Parler devant des milliers de personnes lui paraissait moins effrayant que de devoir dévoiler cette chose qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Mais avait-il un autre choix que ces deux là ? Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se redressa. Il était pathétique. Il devait se ressaisir ! Ce n'était pas une petite australienne qui allait faire vaciller l'homme qu'il était. Qu'elle aille voire ailleurs, si ça lui chante, il en ferait de même avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

* * *

"Tu vas continuer longtemps à regarder ses fesses comme ça ? " La voix de Seth le tira de sa contemplation alors qu'il sentit presque ses joues rosir. Heureusement l'obscurité de la boîte de nuit lui offrait un camouflage parfait ! Il pensait avoir été discret, et il s'était visiblement trompé.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Fous-moi la paix, Seth ! " Il n'avait certainement pas envie de répondre aux questions qui devaient traverser l'esprit de son ami. Il n'était déjà pas capable de répondre aux siennes alors encore moins à celles des autres.

" Tu sais qu'on est là, hein ? Roman et moi, nous sommes là pour toi si tu veux parler… " Dean détourna les yeux de la piste de danse et regarda l'architecte du Shield.

" Vous devriez arrêter de passer autant de temps avec vos petites amies, elles déteignent sur vous ! " siffla Dean avec dédain. Loin de se démonter, Seth haussa les épaules et sourit.

" Ou bien, il serait temps que tu acceptes le fait que toi aussi, tu ne serais pas contre l'idée de te poser avec quelqu'un ! "

Dean écarquilla les yeux et regarda son ami se lever et rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse. Secouant la tête, il trouvait les propos de Seth stupides. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il fixait Emma depuis la seconde où elle avait posé le pied sur le dancefloor qu'il fallait immédiatement imaginer des choses. Il ferait ça avec n'importe quelle autre fille, elle n'était pas différente des autres ! C'était une chose que Dean avait décrété le soir où celle-ci était rentrée bras dessus dessous avec cet imbécile. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se promener à l'étage où était la chambre de la jeune femme pour apercevoir le connard qu'elle avait rencontré. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait mauvais goût. Trop grand, trop frêle, Dean serait capable de discréditer cet homme pendant trois heures si on lui demandait. Mais là encore, ça ne voulait rien dire. Et le fait qu'il serre le poing alors qu'un homme vienne se frotter à elle lors d'une danse, ne signifiait pas du tout qu'il voulait qu'il y ait quelque chose de sérieux entre elle et lui. Pas du tout…

"Enfoiré de Rollins… " murmura Dean tout en avalant son verre, détournant les yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

"Il y a quelque chose entre Dean et Emma… " lâcha Seth alors qu'il finissait son verre. Paige, blottit contre lui, releva la tête et l'observa avec un air de '_Je te l'avais déjà dit mais tu n'as pas voulu me croire._'

"Dean et Emma ? Notre Dean ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? " demanda Roman. Ce dernier était pris dans un énorme câlin de la part de Bayley et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pourrait penser, il ne changerait cette position pour rien au monde.

" Je ne sais pas, il ne l'a pas quitté des yeux lorsqu'elle était sur la piste de danse et puis, je ne sais pas ! Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas ? " Paige leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. " Et quand, je disais ça, tu te moquais de moi ? " dit-elle en s'écartant de lui et croisant les bras.

" Désolé, ça paraissait si farfelu que… Je ne sais même pas s'il se passe quelque chose, Dean en donne juste l'impression en tout cas. " Attirant l'anglaise contre lui, il déposa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci, faisant fi de ses tentatives pour se dégager.

" Tu connais Dean aussi bien que moi ! Ce n'est pas le genre de mecs à vouloir d'une relation sérieuse. Il a simplement dû remarquer qu'Emma était une jolie femme et voilà tout ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que les choses ne prennent pas une tournure dramatique s'il décide de s'amuser un peu…" Roman n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le mode de vie de Dean mais ce n'était pas sa vie. C'était son frère et quoiqu'il arrive, il le soutiendrait.

" Il vaut mieux pour lui que ce ne soit pas le cas, s'il veut être encore capable de s'amuser pendant un moment " menaça Paige.

Des sourires s'étirèrent sur les lèvres de tout le monde. L'amitié entre l'anglaise et l'australienne était aussi forte que bizarre. Avec Bayley, les trois filles formaient un trio inséparable bien que la plupart de leurs collègues avaient du mal à comprendre cette amitié. Elles semblaient si différentes à première vue.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie ! Dean a pour règles de ne jamais coucher avec une collègue ! Il n'a pas envie de devoir gérer de possibles problèmes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. " Paige haussa les épaules et soupira.

" Ce qui n'empêche, qu'il se passe quelque chose, j'en suis certaine ! Emma ne veut rien me dire et je ne me vois pas du tout parler de ça avec Dean ! "Tournant les yeux vers son petit ami, ce dernier secoua la tête et leva les mains.

" Oh non, Paige ! Je te vois venir ! Je ne vais pas demander à Dean s'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et Emma. C'est leur vie privée. "

Roman observait avec amusement l'échange entre le couple en face de lui. Il était certain que la brune finirait par avoir gain de cause, comme à chaque fois. " Tu pourrais lui demander toi, non ? "

Baissant les yeux vers celle qui venait de parler, il écarquilla les yeux devant le sérieux dont faisait preuve Bayley.

" Bay', je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Il ne nous dira rien ! Dean est quelqu'un de têtu, il ne crachera pas le morceau même si on lui met toutes les évidences au monde devant les yeux ! " Passant une main dans les cheveux de sa petite amie, il fronça les sourcils en la voyant se décaler.

" Vous êtes comme des frères, vous devez être proche, non ? Tu peux au moins essayer, non ? "

Il pouvait se moquer de Seth et sa faiblesse face à Paige mais en voyant, les grands yeux de Bayley se fondre en une moue adorable, il sentit immédiatement toute résistance s'envoler. Grognant de frustration, il secoua la tête.

" Très bien, je vais essayer " marmonna-t-il. Et bien qu'il se sente complètement idiot d'avoir cédé de la sorte, le fait de sentir la jeune femme se blottir contre lui et déposer un baiser sur sa joue lui suffire à faire oublier tout ça.

* * *

" Tu sais, ce n'est pas très prudent de se laisser aborder de la sorte, surtout dans une boîte de nuit ! " Dean vit la jeune femme sursauter, la clé de sa chambre d'hôtel à la main.

Emma se retourna et Ambrose lut immédiatement un certain soulagement et de la surprise dans ses grands yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait suivi lorsque celle-ci avait décidé de rentrer. Il n'avait même pas prévenu Roman et Seth de son départ, non pas que ça puisse avoir une quelconque importance vu qu'ils étaient en si bonne compagnie. Pour la première fois, il sentit une gêne entre lui et Emma. Est-ce que c'était déjà le cas avant ?

" Et ce n'est pas très prudent de surgir de nulle part, pour faire peur à une femme ! " S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il avouerait sans honte, c'est qu'il aimait la façon avec laquelle elle trouvait toujours une réplique à tout.

Si parfois, c'était incohérent, il était impossible qu'un long silence s'installe entre eux. Et Dean détestait le silence lorsqu'il était avec quelqu'un. Ça lui laissait bien trop le temps de réfléchir à toute sorte de chose et en l'occurrence, son esprit divaguerait sûrement sur le fait que le short de l'Australienne était bien trop court à son goût. Ses longues jambes lui donnaient des idées perverses mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas dû être le seul, lorsqu'elle se trémoussait sur la piste de danse.

" J'aime faire dans l'inhabituel, tu me connais… " Sa voix est plus rauque que d'habitude, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est censé dire ou faire. Il était le maître dans l'art d'improviser quelque chose mais là, il restait sans voix.

" Je suis fatiguée et j'ai un shooting demain ! Bonne nuit Dean ! "

Elle prenait la fuite ? Son sourire paraît moins rayonnant que d'habitude. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé par rapport à leur relation, elle aussi semblait aussi gêner que lui.

" Attends Emma ! " Sa langue avait dérapé et de nouveau, il la vit se retourner vers lui, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et la seule chose qu'il fit, c'était de se passer une main dans ses cheveux.

" Je… Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler de… De nous ? " Baissant ses yeux, il n'osait pas regarder la réaction de la jeune femme. Ses chaussures avaient soudain un intérêt tout particulier et il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la faible voix d'Emma lui répondre.

" Nous ? "

Il détestait voir autant de confusion dans son regard, il détestait ressentir ce besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, il détestait tellement de choses à ce moment précis.

" Oui, toi et moi ! " Fermant les yeux, il se mordit la langue devant la stupidité de sa réponse. Il était en train de se ridiculiser devant une femme. C'était tellement plus simple lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments, lorsque c'était une inconnue qu'il voulait aborder.

" Il n'y a pas de nous, Dean ! Enfin, je ne crois pas… "

Ses mots étaient comme une terrible gifle. Il n'y avait pas de _nous,_ il le savait aussi bien qu'elle mais une minuscule partie de lui voulait qu'il y ait un _nous. _Il avait beau essayer ces dernières semaines de faire taire cette voix, elle devenait de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait la jeune femme en compagnie d'autres hommes. Il ressentait ce sentiment de possessivité à l'égard de la jeune femme, tel un enfant envers son jouet. Tout du moins, il voyait les choses comme ça… Ça ne pouvait pas être plus que ça, si ? S'avançant vers elle, tel un robot, il passa une main dans les cheveux dorés de la jeune femme et approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'australienne.

" Il y a toujours eu un nous, Emma ! " Et il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

La bloquant contre la porte de sa chambre, il a l'impression que tout son être est mis sans dessus dessous. A contrecœur, il se dégagea mais resta aussi proche que possible d'Emma. Le souffle court, son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine alors que ses yeux cherchent désespérément des réponses dans les yeux de l'Australienne.

" Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Dean ! Je ne peux pas… " Sa voix est presque inaudible mais leur proximité lui permet d'avoir entendu. Son estomac se noue alors qu'il sent la main de la jeune femme sur son torse pour le repousser.

" Je suis désolée ! " murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle lui déposait un baiser sur la joue.

Incapable de bouger, d'émettre le moindre geste, il la regarda rentrer dans sa chambre, refermant la porte sur lui et ses espoirs. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a envie de pleurer. Pleurer de rage devant toutes ses émotions contradictoires qui l'envahie. Il a envie de défoncer cette porte et de tout avouer à la jeune femme, de trouver le courage d'affronter ce qui le terrorisait au final.

" Peut-être serait-il temps que nous parlions, tu ne crois pas ? " Les yeux de Dean quittèrent la porte pour regarder le propriétaire de cette voix. Fermant les yeux, Ambrose se passa une main dans les cheveux. Seth et Roman, bien sûr. Comme si cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire…

* * *

Le silence dans sa chambre était gênant, oppressant mais Dean ne comptait pas le rompre. Il sentait les regards de Seth et Roman sur lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés sur les deux chaises qui ornaient la chambre. Après avoir espéré pendant une demi-heure que son silence finirait par venir à bout de leur entêtement, Dean se rendit compte qu'il ne gagnerait sûrement pas ce round là.

" Je sais que tu détestes parler de tout ça et crois-moi, nous n'avons pas vraiment envie de se mêler de ta vie privée ! Mais tu vas mal Dean, nous le savons ! Nous le sentons… " Dean renifla suite aux propos de Seth.

Lui et Roman n'avaient aucune idée du chaos qui régnait dans sa tête et surtout dans son cœur. Emma venait de lui piétiner le cœur, sans le savoir. Il ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal et ça confirmait son opinion sur les relations amoureuses. On finissait toujours par souffrir. Il était tombé dans le piège malgré lui et il le regrettait amèrement.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Emma ? " Tournant la tête vers Roman, Dean lui lança un regard glacial. Ils savaient ce qu'il se passait tout du moins, ils devaient avoir une idée après avoir vu le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés et le départ soudain de la jeune femme.

" Ne sois pas aussi idiot que tu ne le parais, Rom' " siffla-t-il retournant à la contemplation du plafond. Il sentit du mouvement et il s'attendit l'espace de quelques secondes à être projeté hors du lit mais rien ne vînt. Seth avait dû calmer leur ami, comme toujours.

" Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? " demanda cette fois, Seth. " Nous sommes amis, non ? On ne se serait pas moqué de toi ! "

Dean sentit la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à vouloir comprendre ? Il n'y avait rien à comprendre… Comment était-il sensé expliquer quelque chose à quelqu'un alors qu'il ne comprenait rien lui-même ?

" Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, bordel ! Il n'y a rien entre moi et Emma, il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien ! " La frustration le gagnait alors qu'il se redressait. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux. Il voulait être seul, il voulait oublier cette soirée, il voulait oublier Emma et ces derniers mois, il voulait…

"Tu l'as dans la peau ! "commenta Roman. Comme monté sur un ressort, Dean se leva et se dirigea vers ce dernier.

" Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? " Le ton menaçant, Dean sentit immédiatement un bras le retenir alors que Roman l'observait comme s'il était fou.

" J'ai simplement dit que tu l'avais dans la peau ! Ouvres les yeux Ambrose, elle t'a envouté et tu ne sais pas comment réagir ! Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça… "

Le ton employé par Roman ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Essayant de se dégager, Dean ressemblait plus à un chien enragé qu'à un homme à ce moment précis.

" Qu'est ce que tu en sais de ce que je ressens ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais, putain ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens pour elle, okay ? Alors, ferme ta putain de gueule Reigns ! " cracha-t-il en direction du Samoan.

Ce dernier resta stoïque. L'expérience lui avait appris que ça ne servait à rien de répliquer lorsque Dean était dans cet état. Son ami avait un tempérament de feu et il valait mieux qu'il reste calme s'il ne voulait pas que les choses dégénèrent.

" Calme-toi, Dean ! " ordonna Seth. Dean finit par se calmer un peu et se dégagea de la prise de Rollins. Soupirant, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Comment une femme pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds comme ça ?

"Ecoutes Dean…" Levant la main pour faire taire Seth, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. " Je sais ce que tu vas dire Seth et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre ! Putain, mais pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Ce n'était sensé être qu'une seule fois, sans prise de tête…" murmura-t-il.

Et Dean finit par raconter toute l'histoire à ses deux amis. Aucun des deux ne parla alors qu'ils leur expliquaient le fait qu'ils aient couché à plusieurs reprises avec Emma, le fait que ça se soit arrêté récemment sans crier gare. " Et je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! " termina-t-il.

Il avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'une discussion entre gonzesses. Il s'attendait à voir Roman ou Seth se mettre à rire dans les secondes qui arrivent mais rien ne vînt. Levant la tête, il vit Roman secouer la tête et Seth se contenter de le fixer comme s'il était idiot.

" Et tu n'as toujours pas compris ? " demanda ce dernier. Dean grogna et baissa la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il avait compris mais il aimerait tellement qu'il y ait une autre explication.

" Tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'un autre pose ses mains sur elle. Dés qu'elle rentre dans une pièce, tu ne peux t'empêcher de la regarder. Tu as envie de la prendre dans les bras le plus souvent possible, tu veux pouvoir l'embrasser quand l'envie te prends, tu…" Dean ferma les yeux. " La ferme Rom', s'il te plaît ! "

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Bien qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas à voix haute, il voulait tout ça. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, tout ce que venait de dire Roman était vrai. Il voulait que la jeune femme ne soit qu'à lui, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il pourrait, il voulait goûter ses lèvres dés qu'il en avait envie… C'était des conneries, juste des putains de conneries qui étaient fait pour les autres mais pas pour lui. Sursautant en sentant la main de Seth sur son épaule, il le regarda.

" On ne peut rien faire pour toi, mec ! Mais, si tu veux un conseil, dis-lui ! Dis lui avant que ça ne te bouffe complètement et surtout, avant qu'elle ne finisse par tourner la page ! " Fronçant les sourcils, Dean s'apprêtait à répliquer. " Elle le veut autant que toi ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle t'a embrassé. Et Paige m'a dit que tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir les yeux qui traînent durant les entraînements…"

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, son égo se revigorant suite à cette nouvelle. Mais ça ne réglait en rien son problème. Les tapes dans le dos de ses deux camarades ne l'aidèrent en rien à y voir plus claire alors que la porte de sa chambre se referma sur eux. Il était seul, seul avec lui-même et ses pensées.

* * *

Emma grogna lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Qui pouvait avoir l'audace de venir réveiller quelqu'un à une heure pareille. Un regard vers le réveil de la chambre lui révéla qu'il était trois heures du matin. Soupirant, elle passa son oreiller au dessus de sa tête, en espérant que l'individu s'en aille mais rien n'y fit. Finissant par se relever, elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte, prête à sauter à la gorge de la personne qui osait l'importuner à cette heure.

" Non, mais tu as vu l'heu… Dean ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là bordel ? " Écarquillant les yeux, elle avait dû mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de Dean en face d'elle, encore habillé. " Est-ce que tu es bourré ? " fût la première chose qu'elle dit lorsqu'elle le vit simplement la fixer avec insistance.

" Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? " demanda-t-il, sa voix étant étrangement calme. Emma plissa des yeux lorsqu'elle comprit la question.

" Je ne crois pas que…" Dean entra sans attendre la fin de sa phrase. " Ce soit une bonne idée" termina-t-elle tout en soupirant. Fermant la porte, elle se retourna vers Dean et secoua la tête.

" Écoutes, je pensais ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, je préfère qu'on s'arrête et puis, tu as vu l'heure ? Tu…" Dean leva la main "Je ne suis pas là pour ça… " dit-il.

Fronçant les sourcils, Emma ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. S'il n'était pas là pour _ça_, pourquoi était-il là ? Un silence s'installa, Emma gardant ses distances avec le jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait gêné, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

" Tu devrais rentrer Dean, il est tard et…" tenta de raisonner l'australienne. "Non, je dois te le dire maintenant, avant que je ne me défile ! " la coupa-t-il dans un grognement de frustration.

Emma déglutit, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait surtout en pleine nuit." Je… Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, pour faire ce que je dois faire, tu comprends ? "

Prise à dépourvu, Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. " J'ai toujours cru que ma façon de vivre était la meilleure, que ça me suffirait, que je n'avais pas besoin de toutes ces conneries… "

Emma essayait de comprendre ce que disait Dean mais elle avait dû mal. Il avait très certainement trop bu et ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

" Mais je me suis trompé ! J'ai été qu'un idiot de penser que ça ne m'arriverait jamais, que ce qui est arrivé à Seth et Roman ne m'arriverait jamais. Je pensais être immunisé contre ça et j'avais tout faux depuis le début. " Déglutissant, la jeune femme commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de Dean.

" Il est tard Dean, tu devrais aller te reposer et… " "NON " dit-il d'une voix forte.

Emma sursauta un peu et elle vit Dean se radoucir. " Je sais que je ne peux pas être un bon petit ami parce que tout ce que veulent les femmes, je trouve ça stupide. Avoir des rendez-vous, se tenir la main, montrer ses marques d'affection devant tout le monde… Ce n'est pas fait pour moi ! " reprit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait tout ça, elle le savait à la seconde où elle l'avait embrassé cette première fois. Elle n'avait jamais oublié cette information durant toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient partagées. C'était pour ça qu'elle se réveillait toujours avant pour partir ! C'était pour ça qu'elle n'y faisait jamais allusion parce qu'elle savait que ce ne serait jamais quelque chose de solide et stable. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas tomber dans le piège, elle aussi, mais elle avait échoué misérablement. " Je le sais Dean ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'arrêter…"

Elle sentit ses yeux bleus la transpercer. La chambre était juste éclairée par la lampe de chevet.

" Mais je ne supporte pas te voir avec un autre, de savoir qu'un autre puisse poser ses mains sur toi, qu'un autre puisse te faire sourire… Je ne peux pas, tu comprends ? " dit-il. La gorge nouée, Emma était comme assommée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir, ce qu'elle était sensée répondre. Elle devait le laisser aller jusqu'au bout…

Dean la trouvait magnifique, même à trois heures du matin et avec ce visage incrédule. Il ne savait pas comment il avait trouvé la force de faire ce qu'il venait de faire mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se défiler. " Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, ou plutôt, j'ai peur de savoir ! "

Il se montrait vulnérable, lui qui détestait se montrer faible devant les autres. Mais, parler à cœur ouvert était une épreuve complètement nouvelle pour lui. Il était maladroit, il avait l'impression d'en faire trop et pas assez à la fois. " Mais si tu veux bien me donner une chance, je… Je pourrais essayer d'être un bon petit ami. "

Le mot était lâché et il aurait préféré se mettre nu devant toute une assemblée plutôt que de faire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne respirait plus, il avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus stupide sur cette planète – Evolution exclu… - . Il attendait une réponse, n'importe laquelle. Emma semblait pétrifier telle une statue de marbre.

" Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de relations sérieuses…" murmura-t-elle. Dean ferma les yeux. Oui, il avait clamé ça pendant des années mais c'était avant qu'il n'apprenne à la connaître, avant qu'elle ne décide de se faire une place dans sa vie sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sentant une main sur son visage, il rouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il la vit à quelques centimètres de lui.

" Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne veux pas que…" "C'est ce que je veux ! " Il continuait de lui couper la parole, pour éviter de la lancer dans de longues phrases. Il n'aimait pas parler, sauf quand il avait un micro dans la main.

" Ok. " Fronçant les sourcils, il ne sût pas comment interpréter cette réponse. Il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur la joue et y déposer un léger baiser.

" On ferait mieux de parler de tout ça demain, quand on aura les idées claires ! Tu veux bien ? " Pris au dépourvu par le calme dont faisait preuve la blonde, il resta muet quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main. " Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ? Je te promets, on ne fera rien, je veux juste dormir à tes côtés et me réveiller avec toi ! "

Parce que s'il y a bien quelque chose que Dean détestait, c'était de se réveiller seul dans un lit. La jeune femme l'observa, un peu perplexe. Se contentant d'hocher la tête positivement, elle se dirigea vers le lit, l'entraînant avec la main. Enlevant ses chaussures, il s'allongea sur celui-ci, le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines. Et alors qu'il sentit la tête de la jeune femme se poser sur son torse, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses doutes ne s'étaient pas envolés, il ne savait pas comment serait fait demain ou même le jour d'après. Ils avaient sûrement beaucoup de chose à se dire encore mais Emma était entre ses bras et c'était à ce moment, la seule chose qui comptait pour Dean.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce one shot ! Je crois que je suis légèrement obsédé par ce couple anodin ! En espérant que ça vous aura plus !**

**Review serait appréciée !**

** MILANKOVITCH0889**


End file.
